


When You're Gone

by trivialesttrash (trivialtrash)



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Gender Changes, Caught, Degradation, Dom Sapnap (Video Blogging RPF), Dream Misses Her Girlfriends, F/F, Masturbation, Masturbation Interruptus, Multi, Orgasm Control, Orgasm Delay, Orgasm Denial, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Teasing, The Dream Team Are Women, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-17
Updated: 2021-03-17
Packaged: 2021-03-25 22:07:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,161
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30095838
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/trivialtrash/pseuds/trivialesttrash
Summary: Dream is missing her girlfriends and decides to do something about it before they can get home.Unfortunately, Sapnap comes home before she can finger the ever living fuck out of herself.
Relationships: Clay | Dream/GeorgeNotFound/Sapnap (Video Blogging RPF), Clay | Dream/GeorgeNotFound/Sapnap (Video Blogging RPF) | Mentioned, Clay | Dream/Sapnap (Video Blogging RPF)
Comments: 16
Kudos: 101





	When You're Gone

**Author's Note:**

  * For [crystallinethoughts](https://archiveofourown.org/users/crystallinethoughts/gifts).



> Pointless genderbent Dreamnotnap smut is pointless? You bet your sweet ass it is. Enjoy!

Dream moaned quietly as she rubbed herself, twisting her body further into the cushions. It had started out more as boredom than anything, laying on the couch missing her girlfriends while she watched YouTube on their tv. 

Georgie had gone back home to the UK to visit her family and Sapnap had gone grocery shopping what seemed like hours ago. So here she was, bored and lonely as she watched her girlfriend's videos so at the very least she could hear their voices while she fingered at the material covering her crotch. She knew they had promised to not do anything while Georgie was gone, but she was being put on the edge after four days without any sort of touch or stimulation  _ at all. _

Dream figured that was the point; to be both courteous to Georgie while she was gone and make sure she didn’t feel left out, but after Georgie had insisted it would be fine, Dream was starting to think Sapnap was doing it more to tease her. Touches in the kitchen and bathroom as they woke up would linger just a touch too long and then when Dream would try to lean in and actually gain something from them, Sapnap was gone, removed from the situation and Dream would be staring after her like a kicked puppy. Sapnap would only give her an innocent smile and walk away. Every. Single. Time. 

So, yeah. Dream was getting a little frustrated. 

The gray shorts she had been wearing had long since been ditched over the side of the couch and self restraint was barely keeping her white panties on. Something about the stimulus from rubbing into the thin material also helped. She gasped softly as the cloth dug into sensitive spots beneath her fingertips as she squirmed. 

God, it had been a while since she'd gotten action, long before Georgie left, it was like it was intentional. But she had pretended not to notice, and in the past few days she’d refused to beg and coerce Sapnap to break that stupid promise. Begging wasn't her style anyway. 

Dream had her pride after all. 

She writhed on the couch pathetically, trying to dig her fingers in deeper. Okay, maybe this wasn’t exactly “dignified” but dignity be damned, she was too restless to care. 

Her green hoodie was lifted just above her breasts as she sneaked a hand upwards and started caressing her tits with her unoccupied hand. She curled in at the stimulation, pulling up on the underwear's waistband and digging it into her crotch as she pinched at her nipples. 

The pain coursed through her like an electric shock, making the impatience down below only grow. After rubbing her crotch against the fabric and her fingers, she moaned, closing her eyes tight and feeling the sensation ripple pleasantly across her body. 

Dream pulled the infuriating material aside to slowly press on finger in, amazed to find how wet she already was. She sucked in a breath of air, feeling her breathing start to fall apart and grow ragged at her movements. Dream pushed the finger in a little more and let out another shaky exhale.

Perhaps Dream had gotten a little too distracted in her pleasure, because she didn't hear Nicole enter with a soft click and rustling of grocery bags. 

She did however hear the soft chuckle from behind her, shocking her out of her pleasure filled haze. An involuntary curse escaped under her breath. 

_ "Shit." _

Dream turned her head rapidly and saw her girlfriend drop the grocery bags near the door and approach with a smirk. Her finger was removed in a heartbeat.

"Hey there, baby girl. You miss me?" Sapnap cooed teasingly, raising an eyebrow as she took in the delicious sight of Dream spread out on the couch half naked, breasts neatly on display thanks to the hoodie being bunched up from her previous antics. 

"N-Nicky! I didn't hear you come in-" Dream stammered, sitting up and pulling down her hoodie while covertly trying to close her legs and shoved a hand in front of her crotch to hide the growing dampness visible through her underwear. 

"What a naughty girl, not even waiting for me? Man, wait ‘til I tell Georgie, she’s gonna start planning so many ways to teach you a lesson.” Sapnap seemed to start a little daydreaming of her own before smirking back at Dream. “She and I are going to have so much fun with you when she comes back tonight..."

"Tonight??" Dream’s eyes widened. She bit her lip. "You're not going to... punish me?" 

Sapnap smiled with a devious edge that complimented the way her gorgeous short black hair seemed to be shining red in the deep red of the late afternoon’s sunlight. 

"Bad girls don’t get what they want.” Sapnap raked her eyes over Dream, settling on where she still had a hand between her thighs. 

“And it’s clear what you want.” The low rasp of Sapnap’s heady voice sent a spark through Dream, she tightened her grip on her crotch and bit back a whine. 

Sapnap backed away and continued with a brighter tone, “And we promised Gogy we wouldn't do anything,  _ riiigght?" _

Dream nodded petulantly with a frown and tried to stealthily rub her thighs together and hooked a finger to rub over the more sensitive parts to work up some sort of friction. She was so turned on by the cocky tone of her girlfriend and frustrated beyond belief by the lack of touch she was receiving. 

"C'mon, Georgie won't know if you just finger me a little- please Sappy, I'm so close-"

Dream let out an embarrassingly high pitched squeak as a firm hand was placed on her thigh, pulling her legs apart to expose her and stop her attempts at getting off. 

"Georgie will know when I tell her how you tried to coax me onto the couch and then played with yourself even after I tried to be such a good girlfriend and get you to wait," Sapnap half sang, releasing Dream's thigh. She mourned the loss.

"No nonono, please-!" Dream begged, bordering on tears as she felt herself so close to release.

Sapnap smiled sweetly and walked back to the door grabbing the abandoned groceries. She headed for the kitchen. 

"If you come help me put these groceries away, maybe I'll convince Georgie to go easier on you tonight when she comes home." Dream stood up from the couch, trying to get over the heat through sheer willpower. It didn’t work. 

The afterglow of her arousal felt like a possession, leaving her legs weak and shaky as she tried to stand. Her stomach was in seventeen different types of knots and her thoughts were consumed by pleas of release.

"You're such an asshole," Dream seethed, but helped start sorting various fruits and vegetables into the fridge regardless. 

Sapnap gave her a kiss on the cheek as she passed. "I love you, too."

**Author's Note:**

> I just think women are neat :)
> 
> Also the title was inspired by the Avril Lavigne song with the same name
> 
> And because I can, their names in this universe are:  
> Dream - Claire  
> Sapnap or Nicky - Nicole  
> Georgie - Georgina
> 
> Also consider joining us on the MCYT AO3 Discord! Whether you be an author looking for place to brainstorm and share your work, or a reader looking for a place to find smaller authors and great works by all sorts of people, there's a great community with awesome creators :) There are also plenty of nsfw channels to peruse art and fics alike ;D https://discord.gg/Ea5tVA3wUF


End file.
